


The Unfortunate Tale of...

by misshotpink



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshotpink/pseuds/misshotpink





	The Unfortunate Tale of...

"Doctor, there is no one left" she said staring unblinking at the statue in front of her.  
"There has to be someone" the doctor replied. Pleading with her   
"Derek was the last one. Now he is gone too"  
"Please please don’t do it"  
"There is nothing left for me Doctor"  
"Come with me, we will travel the universe"  
She laughed   
"I don’t think I would want to after what I’ve seen"  
"I can travel through time as well. Anytime, anyplace, I can take you there"  
"Can you take me to where I can save him?"  
The Doctor looked pained as he answered "No, it would cause a paradox"  
"I didn’t think so. Anyway you don’t even know me. Why would you want me to travel with you?"  
"Because you don’t need to do this. It’s another option."  
"So it’s for pity. I don’t need to burden you with my problems."  
"It’s not pity. I promise"  
"So all I have to so is blink?"  
"Please just turn around. I’ll take you anywhere."  
"So can the angel’s doctor. The only difference, it’s an unknown destination"  
"I can take you there myself."  
"Goodbye Doctor."  
"Wait at least tell me your name. I might be able to find you." the doctor said sounding as hopeless as ever.   
She laughed "My name is-" then she blinked.   
She was gone.


End file.
